


Timeless Mystery

by prestomyfangirlheartdies



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prestomyfangirlheartdies/pseuds/prestomyfangirlheartdies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds an interesting article on two particular brothers in America. It interests him enough to book the first flight out of London, dragging a reluctant John Watson with him. After chance encounter with the brothers and a strange man in a police box, they're thrown into a new world they never knew existed. But there's no time for sight seeing as that funny man in the police box needs their help to find a peculiar person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! This is my first time writing Superwholock, so let me know what you think!
> 
> (Thank you to my best friend for thinking of the title!)

“Neat.”

“What is it, Sherlock?”

John was drinking tea and reading the newspaper. Sherlock was sitting at his laptop, pouring over news articles from different countries. He tended to pull up recent murders or kidnappings that occurred in other countries when there wasn't a case here in London to solve. It had been about two weeks since Lestrade called with anything, so Sherlock was getting restless and bored. Today he seemed to be wrapped up in the on goings in America.

“These two brothers were thought to be dead a few years back, but popped up a few weeks ago on a murder spree.” Sherlock didn't even attempt to hide the glee in his voice. “It says they had originally been wanted on stealing credit cards, but then for attempted murder. Thought to have been killed in an explosion at a police station, but suddenly they were back! This time, though, it says they're dead for sure, but there are two men living in America who look exactly like them!” Sherlock turned to John, who slowly began to shake his head.

“Sherlock, no-”

“It's a _case_ , John!” He protested, cutting John off. “It's something do instead of being stuck here all day!”

“Sherlock, we can't hop on a plane, fly over to America, and just start working on a case!” John argued. “Something will pop up here, for sure! A nice, good murder to keep you busy for a while.”

“But this is something better!” Sherlock had gotten up now and was pacing back and forth through the flat. “Something exciting and new!”

“It's not exciting,” John continued to argue, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “If a dog were to die right outside you would jump on it, trying to find out how it died, how old it was, if it belonged to anybody, and if it was involved in some murder or drug spree or something.”

Sherlock stopped cold, glaring at John. “Nice to think you think so highly of me.”

John paused for a moment, calming himself down before speaking again. “Sherlock, we can't just drop everything and fly to a different country because two men look similar to murderers who were killed weeks ago.”

“But John, look at them,” Sherlock urged, practically throwing the computer at him. “They're the same men!”

Granted the similarities were striking in and of itself, John couldn't see how they could be the same person. It only took Sherlock seconds to realize that John wasn't buying it.

“It's the hair!” He exclaimed. “Look at the hair! Oh, for the love of—give it to me.” Sherlock snatched the computer out John's hands. “Give me three good reasons why we shouldn't go.”

“Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and no money,” John answered, counting off his fingers.

“Oh I can get the money, no problem,” Sherlock replied. After a quick look from John, he added, “ _Legally_ get the money. I'll ask Mycroft to watch over Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade is a big boy. He can handle himself. Somewhat. The Yard won't completely crumple with my absence. And even if it does, I'll pick up the pieces when we get back.”

John could see he wasn't going to persuade Sherlock out of it, so he stood up, threw his hands in the air, and told him to do whatever he bloody well pleased. John went up to his room to start packing, knowing Sherlock would want to get on the first flight out.

“Oh, Sherlock?” John inquired an hour later when he came back downstairs, travel bag ready in hand. “What's the names of these two men we're looking for?”

Sherlock looked up from the travel site he was on, booking the flight, his grin almost splitting his face in half. “Sam and Dean Winchester.”


End file.
